Catch and Kill
by underarrest39
Summary: Very first story. written in 2005. don't own any charcters at all :


_Catch and Kill _

_That's what I do _

_When people get in my way of will _

_And screw up my game _

_There is one thing that I hate _

_People try to manipulate _

_The way that I think _

_Is what detectives do _

_If one gets in the way and screws up everything _

_That's when I catch and kill _

"Second time this week, Eames," I heard my partner Detective Robert Goren said firmly as I walked in the door of my office. I sat down and saw Bobby was glaring at me from his desk.

"Sorry," I said, sarcastically, putting down my black work bag, and balancing a cup of coffee.

"Why in the hell are you always late?" he asked, rising his eyebrow at me.

"Only twice this week," I confirmed, "So far," I added, with a giggle. I couldn't help myself; Robert or Bobby as everyone else calls him was always in a bad mood no matter what time of the day it is.

"We got a case," he told me.

"As always," I answered, going through the papers that were on my desk already. I looked through the photos and saw my best friend dead. I stared at it, not wanting to dissolve the picture of Marissa Martin, one of my longest friends that I hadn't seen in ages.

"Do you know her?" Bobby asked me in concern breaking my thoughts. I looked up to see him studying me very carefully. I hesitated.

"Sort of," I answered, in a low voice.

"Who is she?"

"Marissa Martin, one of my longest best friends that I haven't seen in ages," I confirmed, putting the pictures down. Why did it have to be her? What has she done this time?

"Detectives," Captain Deakins yelled from his office.

"What have you done this time?" I said playfully to Bobby. He rolled his eyes at me and followed me to Deakins office. Captain Deakins looked at me then Bobby without emotion.

"Take those sunnies off Eames there's no light in here," he mumbled angrily at me. I obediently took my sun glasses off and put them in my pocket. He sat down at his desk looking nervous and looking like he wanted to scream.

"Any of you two ever heard of the M.O.B?" he asked, looking from me to Bobby. I looked at him in confusion.

"The what?"

"Men on Bullets," he snapped.

"I have," Bobby said excitedly. I looked at him doubtfully.

"Lucky you, we have a suspect in that territory he was with her the night of the murder witnesses spotted them at The Shine Restaurant," Deakins said sarcastically. "They are in Corner of West End and Servo Road," he told us, then started to work through papers again.

"This will be fun," I muttered to Bobby as we went out of his office.

_Catch and kill _

_Is what I see _

_No one can stop me _

_Even if they try _

_They soon will know not to screw with me _

_For all they know I will not take time _

_To do what I have to do _

_To make my day more pleasurable _

When we arrived at the place, a shiver went up my spine. It was a black, creepy place that looked like it was abandoned for ages. When we took a few steps to the place, suddenly ten men came out of the premises. They didn't look too happy. Bobby glanced at all of them before speaking.

"Hey, fellas, I'm Detective Goren and my partner Detective Eames, we are here to investigate a crime," he said confidently. The men smirked at him, and then licked their lips at me. Eww, I thought and tried to ignore the fact that every guy I walked past was checking out my ass.

"Where's, Jake Pool we need to speak with him," I told them.

"I'm Jake honey," one of them said soothingly to me, stepping closer to me.

"No, I'm Jake," another protested and stepped forward towards me.

"Don't worry we know what he looks like already," I confirmed to them. They grunted in anger. I saw the guy that looked exactly in the photo.

"Mr. Jake Pool," I said slyly as I approached nearer to him.

"Hook up, Jake, it's your only chance," one of the men yelled. Before he could respond to the guy answer, I gave him a hard shove around and put the cuffs on him.

"Let's go, screw up," I retorted to him. Goren grabbed his other arm and we guided to my SUV.

"Now, tell up us where you were last night or we will make you tell," Goren threatened Jake standing beside him as we always done with suspects in the interrogation room.

"How can you make me," he asked challengeable, with one eyebrow up, questioning.

"You don't wanna know how, I can assure you," Goren said back, firmly. Jake turned his eyes to me as I across the table from him. His eyes slithered to me across the table. His pupils dilated as he stared at me.

"Only if this gal goes out to dinner with me," he said, eyes pinned on me. I hesitated for a second then looked into his eyes. Goren looked at me for my reaction.

"Only if you buy the dinner," I answered.

"Great, seven o'clock at The Shrine," he winked at me. Goren glanced at me in concern and surprise. He face asked me 'what the hell are doing?' I got up and smiled at Goren.

"Bobby I need to talk with you," I said and we stood outside the interrogation room.

"What the hell are you doing, he's a suspect in one of your friends' murders and you wanna go to dinner with him?" he almost yelled.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing ok," I said firmly. "This is probably the only way he would confess to a murder or at least give us more suspects to interview." Goren looked down at his feet.

"Ok, well we'll be there but you just won't see us," he told her. Just when they were gonna go back in the room, Captain Deakins stopped them.

"What are you two doing?" he asked in annoyance.

"Going undercover," I answered.

"No, you're not," he declared.

"Why not it's the only way," I retorted.

"Go along what you are doing tonight at the restaurant over with Carver first please," he said still in annoyance.

Carver didn't like my idea but he agreed anyway. He sometimes got really pissed off easily but it was for a good reason.

That night Goren and Deakins were sitting on the black van across the street from the restaurant where Jake and I were eating. I had an ear piece on that was annoying because I could Goren and Deakins talking about asses and how much they hurt.

"Could you two talk about something other than your asses?" I interrupted them.

"I thought you might like that topic, Alex," Goren joked, cheekily and laughed.

I giggled to tell you the truth I sort of liked that topic especially if it was about Goren's ass.

When I looked up from the entrance to the restaurant Jake was coming towards me, in his black tuxedo looking very gentle and human more than a psycho path killer.

I smoothed down my black, silky dress that was a little too tight for me and I normally wouldn't wear dresses, Goren has never seen me in any kind of girly stuff apart from a skirt, once that I wore to work and never wore another one again.

Back to the restaurant, Jake came up to me and learned down a little to close so I pulled back. I felt suddenly that another pair of eyes was watching me from god knows where.

"Still playing hard to get," Jake mumbled, angrily and walked in. I glanced at the van where I knew Goren and Deakins had me on surveillance and gave a 'here we go' look and went.

"Take care," I heard Goren whisper to me.

I had never been to the restaurant before in my life. I never really went out much, apart from when we had work meetings with the top bosses for Christmas parties and thanks giving and all those sort of holidays so I was feelings a little left out from the crowd.

Jake seemed calm and cool. It made my nerves even more charged and unbalanced than ever. I started to wonder if I fell for a trap that I didn't even realize. I didn't have my gun with me, I certainly didn't have my hand cuffs with me so I couldn't just tackle anyone without proof that I was a cop so I was screwed. At least I had my badge was somewhere down my dress.

"So you like being a cop?" he asked when we got ushered to our table, I was feeling even more uncomfortable now. He sat and smiled at me, not a friendly smile more like a creepy smile that looked cross between the devils and Hitler's.

"Yeah, you do get to kick some guy's asses a lot," I replied, sitting down in front of him. He was staring at me now. His stare reminded me of eagle's eye watching over the desert looking for reason to fly and kill its prey.

"You look too hot to be a cop," he said licking his lips. Now I felt sick. "How did ya get interested?"

"My dad was a cop and I wanted to be like him, not the other girls in my year," I told him and laughed at a memory that flashed back at the time when my brother, Joey told me how someday I was going to a great cop someday because I kicked at 100 pound man when I was twelve after soccer practice.

"You know, this was not a social dinner," I reminded him before he could answer. "Now tell me who you are working for so you can get out of this mess," I continued. He shrugged and started to smile a creepy smile. I had that feeling again.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I excused myself and went towards the ladies' room but actually just stopped in a corner next to the doors.

"I can't go back in there, the guy is sleaze," I complained to Goren and Deakins who were listening on the other line.

"C'mon Alex, you got to go back in there, you haven't got anything out of him," Goren told me.

"Ok," I groaned. "Then you are buying me dinner after this," I snickered.

"Sure thing, anything for you Ally," Goren purred.

Then I started to walk back something stopped me. I felt the watching again. But this time it was right behind me. I turned back in time to see a figure in black swing something over my head and I stifled a scream then everything went black.

"Alex!" Goren yelled at microphone. Still no answer from Alex. Something was defiantly going wrong at the restaurant. "I'm going in," he continued and threw open the can door and ran to the restaurant. Deakins yelled something but he kept going. Goren knew something terrible had happened to his partner and he didn't like it. He pulled out his gun as he ran in.

"Police!" he screamed and saw everyone went down on the floor looking terrified and confused. He couldn't see Alex. Now he was doomed. He flashed a picture of Alex at one of the ushers.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"The last time I saw her was when she was going towards the bathrooms. Over there," he pointed down the hall across the room from them. He ran and saw nothing but a note and Jake's body. He had been shot at the back of the head. Goren looked next to Jake's body and saw a piece of paper next to him. He picked it up and read what was written on it, it wrote:

_I've got your partner _

_I know you love her _

_I catch and kill cops _

_You should know I'm in your files _

_Better keep looking or_

_She'll go bye, bye like your mother _

Goren ripped and through the note away in anger. The damn killer knew about his past. He knows me and Eames. He knows about my mother the bastard! Tears welled up in his eyes. The killer must know everything about us.

I woke up in a dark room, like a basement of some sort. Which I think it was anyway. I tried to move but my hands were tied at the back of the chair, same with my feet. I looked around to see nothing but darkness.

My vision was still blurring but I could just see. Then a bright light came on, making me blind. I saw an outline of someone, a dark figure that looked about 5' 10". I could smell his aftershave. It was revolting and I felt like throwing up.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. The figure didn't move.

"You already know," the figure answered. The figure stood in front of me. I could just see something shiny reflect off the dim light. It was either a gun or a knife. Screw up, I thought and tried to struggle from the chair.

"Don't move," the figure screeched and I felt the coldness of the knife at my neck. I stopped, and froze. My whole body was shaking like hell and I felt like throwing up.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, shakily.

"I only wanna get Goren back for what he did," the figure sobbed in a child-like voice. What the hell did Goren do, you psycho, I wondered mentally.

"What did he-he do?" I asked softly.

"Shut up!" the figure screeched and slapped me across the face angrily making my shriek in pain. The pain was throbbing like hell, maybe it is best not to talk to the person.

"You don't know anything about me," the figure hissed at me, I smelled his breath on my neck, which also made me wanna throw up.

"Now sit tight until Goren comes to get you, he knows me well enough," the figure hissed again and walked away, slamming the door. The room was total darkness and now I had to cry.

Goren was sitting at his desk, looking through the theory work on the case, he went up and made two coffees, and then when he came back he sat down and stared at the empty desk across from him.

"Eames –" he said as he looked up and saw she wasn't there. Damn it! She's not here, he told himself mentally and banged the table hard with his fist, making the desk shake.

"My fault," he whispered. Tears welled up in his eyes that made him wonder why he let Alex have her own way of going to dinner with the creep.

"It wasn't your fault," Deakins said. Goren jumped; he didn't expect to see Deakins there.

"She was doing her job," he reminded Goren, firmly.

"Yeah, but the job not to get kidnapped in the process!" he yelled, making the whole floor look at him.

"You just have to use your instincts and find her," Deakins told him and walked back, still trying to hold back tears. Goren sat at his desk for at least an hour thinking of what to do to get Alex back. I'll start with The M.O.B first.

"Hey, Detective, how you doing?" one of the men said slyly at him as he approached the men. "Where's your sexy partner Detective going?"

"That's what I have come find out," he said through his teeth and grabbed the closest guy, and shoved him against the wall.

"Where is she?" he yelled at him.

"Hey, I don't know why don't you ask Jake?"

"He's dead; someone killed him last night while having dinner with my partner!" Goren yelled angrily.

"I don't know," he yelled back. Goren glared at him then let him drop from his grasp. The men were looking at him in confusion. He knew someone was he friend.

"Does he have a girlfriend somewhere?" Goren asked, eyeing all of the men.

"You mean Marge?" one of then scoffed and laughed.

"Shut up, Michael," the guy next to him said firmly and punching to make him stop laughing. Goren glared at them.

"Where's does she live?"

"On Queens, 53rd street, 3rd apartment good luck," Michael answered. "I hope you get that sexy detective back," he sneered at Goren and laughed. Goren turned back and punched the guy, making him fly back a metre.

"I hope so too," Goren agreed and stormed to the SUV and gunned its' engine and drove off.

Boring, boring, I thought. I started to hum to myself because I was so bored. I have been in darkness for over three hours now. I fell asleep at one point then woke up quickly because I could hear the perp laughing at something. I started to wonder if the perp was a guy or a girl. The person had after shave on so it must be a guy, but some women like to trick victims into thinking they are the opposite sex. But the evidence says the perp is a guy but I'll laugh if it was girl.

Then I stopped. Hold on, if Goren did something to the perp why would he get me why not closer to his family. Because maybe I might be the one close enough to be his family, I thought.

Or maybe they know that Goren and I have been dating a month now.

"Having a nice time day dreaming," the voice of the figure smirked. I ignored the voice and started to realize who it could be.

It could be Henry Tallbott, that asshole that hated Goren for bringing in his wife to see what a sleaze he was. Or it could be Nicole Wallace aka Elizabeth Hitchens. That bitch, she really got to Goren or it could be any of the perps he embarrassed in the last three years. That's at least 200 suspects that are all in jail or dead.

Great detective work, there Eames, I thought to myself sarcastically.

Then the figure suddenly came in, I could see a better outline if the person now, slim, muscles and medium height. Now I could see hair, strawberry blond hair,

Nicole Wallace! A voice screamed in my head. Now I started to panic.

Shit!

That slut definitely knows Goren to well. She knew me to well. She got under my skin well when she we were prosecuting her. She said something about my ovaries been ripe enough to have children. I told her having children is a wonderful experience and shouldn't be a bitch about it. I wanted to scream at her, but I kept my cool until I was out of the interrogation room to kick something.

"Now you know," she whispered to me, her hot breath skimmed my neck making me shiver. My heart started to beat faster as she got closer. I didn't like the way she whispered to me. She knew me well enough to kill my head mentally.

"Why you? What did Goren do to you so bad? Did he mistake you for a whore?" I screamed at her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at me. "I am not a slut," she stormed up to me with a gun pointing at my face. I could see her whole face in the light now, just like I remembered it, angry and her eyes glared at me.

"I'm not the one who was surrogate mother," she snapped back. "And you wanted to keep the baby, I know you did, I could see it in your eyes when you gave birth to your nephew. You wanted it so bad that you almost grabbed it off your own sister, you yanked your nephew from her and pulled it towards you so fast you almost killed him," she hissed at me, she was closer than before.

"I didn't mean to," I sobbed and tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want her to see me crying. "Don't make this about me, Nicole," I yelled at her.

"I know Goren will come for you, I know he will, he always will," she whispered to me. "Like the time he jumped in front of you to stop a bullet getting you," she said to me, walking behind me. I thought of that day.

"_You don't need to shoot her," Goren pleaded to the perp. The gun was pointing at my head, I started to take a step back but I heard he cock his gun. _

"_Don't move," the perp said firmly. _

"_Goren, just shoot him, my life doesn't matter," I told him, trying not to sound scared. The perp smiled at me. He knew I was scared. _

"_Now you know how it feels," the perp said and let the trigger go._

"_No!" Goren screamed and jumped in front of me. His body jumped and fell to the ground hard. I stood there for a moment in shock. The perp smiled at me, and then suddenly everything came to life. Police came everywhere and paramedics went to Goren. _

"_I'm sorry, Goren, I'm sorry," I sobbed as he was getting put in the ambulance. _

"_Excuse me, ma'am," said the paramedic and pushed me out of the road. _

"_I'm coming in," I told them. _

"How did you know about that?" I asked her. Nicole walked in front of me. "I was there, you see it's called dressing up," she sniggered and giggled.

"So, why did you kill Marissa Martin then, what was the point?" I asked, firmly, getting angrier by the minute.

My stomach was aching in pain and I was extremely hungry. I didn't want to ask for food in case she would go mental.

"Because she was gonna tell the police about me, she knew that you Detective's were gonna start looking for me, when you looked in your files for cop killers," she sneered and put the gun on my temple.

I didn't struggle this time. I knew what she was up to.

Now that I started to realize she was only keeping me here because she knew that Goren would know where to go. But I was hoping sooner rather than later Goren would find who has got me.

Robert Goren was flipping through some paper work that he had to look. The words were still blurry from crying about Alex. He knew he had to think of something. He had to think to get Alex out of the big mess she was in. then he started to look through files thinking out kind of person would bother kidnapping a Detective. Questions flew through his mind like a water fall.

Who would grab a cop in the middle of a restaurant?

Who would be smart enough to not be seen or not be heard?

Who would be smart enough to kill someone without anyone hearing?

Then Goren suddenly started to look through last years criminals, he started to flip through the middle year perps.

Then he stopped at the third last one. He turned the folder over to see who the folder was about, a strawberry headed woman who got under his skin and Alex's skin easily. He found the words,

_Catch and Kill: Cop Killer _

"Nicole Wallace," Goren murmured to himself. Also know as Elizabeth Hitchens, he thought. He ran to Deakins office where Carver was talking to him.

"I know where she is!" he yelled and grabbed his coat and ran to his car, with Deakins staring in surprise for Goren's sudden bolt.

Nicole finally left. She got sick of me after a while. She started to talk about Goren and how she wanted to have him in bed with her.

She even asked me if he was good or not. I didn't answer.

So she slapped me, hard, even harder than before across the face that made my skin burn. I could still feel her slap.

I wanted to scream and yell at her but I just sat there listening. She did look pissed off when she saw that I wasn't reacting to what she was saying about Goren. I sighed loudly like I always do when I'm upset and angry. I started humming to myself again.

Now I started to think if Nicole ever knew what it was like to have kids. I was too afraid to ask her that question coz she could anything to me.

Then that's when I realized someone was behind me. Not Nicole. Definitely too heavy strong sense to be Nicole.

"Hello, poppet," he said slyly. I almost started to scream but he covered his furry hand over my mouth, causing me to almost choke. I knew that smell, I knew who it was. The deodorant, Lynx aftershave. My ex-boyfriend, Karl, he must have known Nicole and decided to help her. He must have killed Jake because Nicole doesn't kill her own victims she hires them.

"What's been doing, Lex?" he asked, coming around the front so I could see he's disgusting face. I struggled again, Karl laughed. His laugh is so irritating that you can have it echoing in your ear for days.

"We're gonna have some fun while Nicole's gone, she wont mind," he whispered to me, his breath tickled my neck. My stomach lurched and a shiver went up my spine. I knew what he meant by fun. He untied me roughly, making my skin burn. That was when I had an idea, I kicked him. Straight in the groin where it hurt the most for men. He shrieked in pain.

"You stupid little slut," Karl screamed as I ran to the door. My muscles ached for being tied down and my legs felt like they were going to drop off. Before I could get to the door, it flew open with Nicole standing there, pointing a gun at me. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the gun.

"That's a good girl," she said slyly as she approached me still the gun pointing at me. "Get down!" she screamed at me. "On your knees. Now!" she yelled. I obeyed her orders and went down on my knees. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt something sharp and cold on my neck. It was a knife. Karl was holding it. I knew now I was doomed. I was starting to wonder if I ever was going to get out of here alive with Goren and if he would ever find me.

Bobby Goren was driving recklessly but he had a good reason. Some NYPD were behind me and in front of me, giving him room to drive. He knew where he was going. The warehouse in Yonkers where she once held a victim captive. He knew for sure that's where she'll be holding Alex hostage until he got there. He and Alex found her there making a victim cry for their life.

The victim got killed when they turned up and Nicole was not in sight. Only Nicole Wallace/ Elizabeth Hitchens have ever gotten away from Goren and Eames from solving a crime with her. But Goren knew where she was with Alex and he was hopping she was still alive. He pulled up at the warehouse, it gave back bad memories. Please Alex, still be alive, he prayed silently. He heard some talking, a male. He didn't recognize the voice at all. Maybe it was Nicole's new boyfriend helping her. Goren signaled the officers to stay where they were.

"I'm going in," he told them.

"Don't you need backup?" Deakins asked.

"I'll start yelling," Goren promised, "That's when you guys come in," he told them. He went around the back, he could hear Nicole talking, and a shiver went up his spine. Her voice was poison as a snake. He found a door. Then he heard a door open then slam hard making the walls shake. Goren knew it was a good time to go in. He opened the door slowly to find a man standing in front of Alex with a knife; she was half tied up in a chair. She was staring at the knife like a trance. He tied the last rope around her feet then he looked up and smiled. Alex glared at him back.

"You know when Goren finds me you'll be dead meat," he heard Alex tell the man.

"You'll be sorry if he finds you, then," he hissed back. He put the dagger through her hair and kissed her on the lips. Just as he was pulling away from the kiss she bit him hard. He cried in pain and slapped her across the face, hard.

"You bitch," he screamed. He slapped her again, and again. Goren couldn't take it anymore.

"Freeze police," he screamed and ran in. his gun was pointing at the man.

"Goren!" Alex said happily, half –sobbing.

"So you're the famous boyfriend?" he asked, snorting, looking from Goren to Alex.

"Yeah, that's right I am, now let Alex go and we can get this over with," Goren said firmly.

"Not if I can help it," the man said and put the knife to Alex's neck. "If you take one step closer you'll be sorry you even come here," he sneered.

"What's going on here?" a voice cooed from the other side of the room. No mistaken that was Nicole. "Bobby you finally made it," she said slyly.

Great now I got Bobby in this mess, I thought trying not to struggle with a knife on my neck. Karl loved this, his eyes were sparkling excitedly and he was smiling.

"How's your day been?" Nicole asked him.

"Shit," he answered, glancing at me. I smiled at him. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Mine it's been wonderful," Nicole said slyly, standing in front of Goren blocking my view of him. "Especially with your girlfriend, she's very strong independent woman you know you to choose them," she laughed and she turned to me and smiled. I glared back at her. Goren didn't blink at her when she was

"You wanna know what she has been telling us," she whispered and stepped closer to him.

"Don't listen to what she tells you Goren, its bullshit!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't, want Goren to get killed because of you," Karl hissed at me. I didn't answer, craning my head a bit to see Goren.

"You know the building surround by police, if you kill or shoot anyone of us you're both dead meat," Goren told Nicole, leaning in a bit making Nicole lean away from him.

"You are still that sexy detective after all these years," Nicole soothed at him. "Am I still your person of interest as Dr. Ross was?" she smiled at him.

Goren's teeth clenched in anger as she laughed at him, her eyes burning into his.

"You drove an innocent man to commit suicide, remember I was there," she giggled at him and she put her hand under his chin. He lifted his eyes to level with hers.

"You drove yourself to be our person of interest," he snarled, he pulled his gun and pointed it as Nicole. As he pulled the trigger, Nicole slapped it away from and shot Karl instead. I screamed from the sudden shot that pounded in my ears. Nicole laughed and looked from me then Goren.

"You know you couldn't shoot me Goren, I'm your person of interest and always will be," Nicole giggled and took the gun from Goren. I knew she would control him like that, I thought, please Goren try and not to get under her spell, I pleaded silently. Then I felt something behind my back. The knife Karl was holding on my neck. He must as put it on arm rest before he got shot. I grabbed it painfully with my hand and started to untie myself. Nicole and Bobby were still talking. I felt my hands go free; my hands were aching and felt like plastic. I bent down and untied my feet as well. They felt exactly like my hands plastic. Nicole still had my back to me as I stood up. I felt legs gave away but I held the chair before I tumbled to the ground. Goren was staring at me as well as Nicole. I grabbed my gun from my high heels that I was wearing from dinner. Then I felt someone grabbed me by the ankle.

"Don't think you can get away, Lexie," Karl snarled dry blood still on his face. He jumped up, grabbed the gun I was holding shoved it in my face. Nicole was laughing as she pointing Goren's gun at him.

"Stupid Cops," I heard Nicole hiss at Goren. "Didn't you read the notes I left you people? I hate cops that try to manipulate me!" she shrieked at Goren. She turned me and Karl and fired the gun.

I screamed and ducked. Karl was still standing their horrified and landed on the ground with a thud. Tears were streaming down my face. Before I could grab the gun from him Nicole pushed me out of the way and aimed the gun at me. I froze before she could go even more psycho than before.

"Okay, Nicole, please you don't wanna do what you're thinking," I said softly. She stared at me; I didn't know what was going on in her mind. Goren might of but not me.

"Hey, Nicole if you really wanted me here shouldn't you be shooting me?" Goren asked, breaking the silence. Nicole turned to Goren then back at me.

"Nope, I should be killing your weakness," she said calmly and snatched me up from the ground and pushed the gun to my head. Goren stared at Nicole with no emotion.

"What if I told you that you're my weakness?" Goren asked, in a flat tone.

"Then I will kill her," Nicole screamed, then before she could pull the trigger police surrounded her and got me from her before she could shoot. I sat down in the chair that I was tied up in.

Nicole screamed and kicked in anger as the NYPD took her away.

"I'll get you back Goren I promise!" she shrieked at Goren. "And you to shorty," she screamed and laughed at me. I clenched my teeth but said nothing. Goren came over to me and hugged me. I started to sob when he stroke my hair.

"I'm sorry," Goren murmured. Deakins came over to use.

"You guys all right?" he asked in concern. We both answered yes. We both went to the nearest hospital and got a check up. I thought it was pointless but Deakins made us.

The next day Nicole was in the interrogation room waiting for me and Goren to prosecute her.

"Are you sure you are up to it, Alex?" Bobby asked in concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I can do it," I answered in a firm tone. Carver and Deakins were outside the door waiting for us to go in.

"Alex, Bobby are you sure you're both up to interrogating her?" Carver asked in concern.

"Yeah, I wanna kick some criminals ass today and today it's her," I said firmly and opened the door before Carver answered. Bobby followed me. I sat down on a vacant chair across the table from her. She sat on the chair facing the two sided mirror so Carver and Deakins can look at her reactions. Nicole smiled at me. Bobby had the folder with him so I couldn't do anything with my hands.

"So you wanna tell me I'm not in jail yet?" she asked in her, very strong Australian accent. She giggled as she looked at me. Bobby was in his corner still studying her file. He seemed to be looking at something horrifying.

"I know what your secret is," Nicole whispered to me.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"So you can talk? Didn't think you could after what happened yesterday considering I almost killed you three times and you don't seem to have any feelings towards me, like anger or hatred or anything, why's that?" Nicole asked, leaning across the table to me.

"So what if I don't? Aren't you glad that I don't?"

"You just don't wanna Goren to see you angry at him, huh?" Nicole sneered. "Or didn't you give him enough pleasure last night?" she asked me. I tried to keep my face straight but she almost crossed the line.

"That is none of your business," I answered, simply and firmly. "So how did you get Jake to pull in for your little scam? Did you make him think that you were yourself this time or someone else? Or did you think he was your daughter that actually loved Nicole not Elizabeth?"

"Fuck off, bitch, you don't know anything about children!" she screamed. "Only because you still have to lose pounds from giving birth doesn't mean you know everything about kids," she stood up and started to lunge at me. I was ready for her. But Goren pulled her back and shoved her back down in her seat. She was still fired up about what I said to her.

"Shouldn't you know that the DA is watching by now," he said, shaking his finger at her. "Naughty girl you should know," he told her, talking to Nicole like a two-year-old.

"I'm not a child Bobby," she said slyly. "I know you have one though," she added, glaring at me.

"Don't say things like that, shouldn't you know by now, I told you a thousands times, don't play with fire," he told her, he sounded strange. Then Nicole's face went pale.

"Sorry, Daddy," she sulked "I know you don't me not to be like anthrax like that but I had to, he was going to tell," she sobbed. I glanced at Goren. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Why didn't you ask your father first Nikki?" I said motherly.

"Because I knew he would say no, but I asked you and you didn't care," she replied, looking down at the table. So it's the mother to blame for Nicole's weirdness, I thought. I was just about to ask her another question when she started to laugh. Goren glanced at me then at her. I knew what he was thinking; we've been made fools of.

"You guys are so gullible, like you said once before, you're like dumb dogs you smell a scent and you go for it," Nicole snorted "Typical cops." She rolled her eyes. "One for me zero for you," she declared. Goren stared at her.

"Now you tell us," he murmured.

"I didn't tell you anything," she snapped.

"It's enough to make you kiss the daylight goodbye," I replied, sneering at her. The door opened and police came in and hand cuffed Nicole. She was still staring at us.

"You know detectives, everyone has a secret why bother speaking?" she said firmly and they hauled her off out of the interrogation room. I didn't feel like going yet, Goren was gathering up the folder he was just about to go when he realized I was still sitting.

"What's wrong?" he asked, in concern.

"If everyone has a secret why bother speaking?" I quoted from Nicole just a minute ago.

"Screw ups only say that," Goren replied.

"Yeah, like me," I shot back.

"No, Alex you're not a screw up everyone has their bad day," Bobby reassured me, firmly. I got up from the chair and strolled past him; he caught my arm and held it tightly.

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"I should be the one thanking you," I told him.

"Dinner?"

"Love to," I replied and followed my partner out of the interrogation room.


End file.
